YuGiOh GX: Road to the Horizon
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Two new dulists and best of friends go on to enter Duel Academy. They will find loyal friends and horrible enemies. But, don't forget, this is school too so lots of highschool drama!
1. Chapter 1

"OK, I got my deck, my duel disk and my stuff packed. Oh, I sure hope I can get into Duel Academy!" A boy said as he ran towards the building where the entrance exam was being held. He had neatly combed black hair and amber eyes as well as a huge smile on his face. He had a back pack slung over his shoulder with his duel disk strapped to it. He wore a black t-shirt with the picture of the Dark Magician on it and blue jeans with brown shoes. On his belt was his deck case. "Oh, I hope I'm not late!"

"Hey, ZK!" someone called the boy, dubbed ZK. ZK stopped and turned to see who had called him. He smiled.

"Hey, Steve!" ZK greeted his friend who walked over to him. They traded high-fives. "So, you here for the Duel Academy entrance exam?"

"Yep… well, not really the written part. But my deck is gonna kick butt in the duel!" said Steve. He had spiky blonde hair and blueish-gray eyes. He wore a dark gold colored shirt with a picture of a pyramid on it. He wore black jeans and dark blue shoes. His deck was also attached to his belt. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder as well, duel disk attached. He also wore an Indiana Jones-esque hat and jacket.

"Yeah, I mean a written exam? Please. Dueling is about being on the field and letting our monsters do the talking! You can't just do it on paper," Steve nodded in agreement. "Well, let's go, the written exam will start in a few minutes and I don't wanna be late."

"Weren't you always late for class?" Steve chuckled.

"Not the point," ZK retorted. "Let's go."

The two teens entered the examination hall in the building and took their seats based on the numbers given to them at the door. They both sat down and answered the questions to the best of their knowledge. An hour later, they, along with other applicants, were exiting the examination hall.

"Okay, those questions were hard," ZK said.

"Should've studied, huh?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. I didn't even know half the cards they were asking us about even existed."

"Well, the practical part is starting soon. Let's go." They entered a large arena like area. The two boys walked toward the front desk and registered. They were told of where to go, as well as when their exam would start.

When they entered the stadium, they were surprised to see how big it was. On the field down below were some pretty intense duels.

"Woah, when will I be up?" asked ZK.

"Probably soon," Steve said and then the PA system sounded.

"Will Ezekiel Richards please report to Duel Exam Field No. 5? Repeat; will Ezekiel Richards please report to Duel Exam Field No. 5?"

"Ok," ZK said, "That's me." He said to Steve, "Wish me luck, Steve."

"Good luck, man," Steve nodded before ZK went down to take his Duel Exam.

* * *

The duel proctor in front of ZK was wearing what looked like a blue coat over a black shirt with matching pants and shoes. He also had long straight black hair in a ponytail, a moustache, and glasses. On his arm was an Academy Duel Disk. ZK went onto the field and the proctor regarded him, fixing his glasses.

"So, you must be the new applicant. Richards, was it?" the duel proctor asked.

"Yep, and call me ZK," ZK smiled at the proctor.

"Charmed," the proctor said in a bored tone. "You may call me Professor Ivan Robertson. You have to get past me if you want to enter Duel Academy."

ZK activated his duel disk after sliding his deck in, "That's what I'm here for," ZK smiled confidently.

"LET'S DUEL!" both of them announced.

* * *

ZK: 4000 LP

Prof. Robertson: 4000 LP

* * *

"I shall begin," the professor said as he drew a card and added it to his hand. "I first lay one card facedown and summon Pyramid Turtle in defense mode." Playing his cards, the facedown appeared on the field and his monster, a turtle with a pyramid for a shell appeared on the field. 

(Pyramid Turtle: 1200 ATK/1400 DEF)

"It's your move, applicant," the proctor said.

"Okay, I draw," ZK said as he drew his card and added it to his hand. "OK, first I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your facedown card," after he played the card, a gust of wind blew at the facedown card of the professor and shattering it. "Next, I summon Insect Knight in attack mode!" His monster, a humanoid insect armed with a sword and shield appeared on the field.

(Insect Knight: 1900 ATK/1500 DEF)

"Okay, Insect Knight, attack that turtle with Insect Slice!" ZK commanded. The monster flew forwards and sliced the monster in half. However, it was soon replaced by another identical monster. "Huh? What happened?"

"You must be new at this game," the proctor jeered, "Pyramid Turtle has a special ability. If it is destroyed through battle, I can special summon from my deck any zombie monster with a defense of 2000 or lower and Pyramid Turtle fits that criteria. Now then, what will you do now?"

ZK looked at his hand and said, "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move," the proctor said, drawing. "I set another monster facedown onto the field and end my turn."

"My draw," ZK said. "And now I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" The blue scaled dragon appeared on the field.

(Luster Dragon: 1900 ATK/1600 DEF)

"Next, I activate Heart of the Underdog, but I won't use its just yet effect yet." The spell card appeared on the field. "Okay, now, Luster Dragon, attack, Sapphire Slash!" the dragon charged again and attacked the facedown monster, slashing at it. It shattered. But then, ZK looked down at his life points as they went down.

* * *

ZK: 3500 LP

* * *

"What? How did that happen?" ZK asked. 

"Because you attacked my Giant Germ (1000 ATK/ 100 DEF)," the proctor stated. "It does 500 points of damage to your life points if it's destroyed through battle and also…" two identical Giant Germs appeared on the field. "I can summon two Giant Germs in attack mode from my deck."

"Well, Insect Knight, go!" ZK ordered, "Destroy another Giant Germ! Insect Slice!" the insectoid monster charged forward and sliced a Germ in half. It shattered and 500 more of ZK's life points were taken.

"Did you forget about its effect that takes away 500 of your life points?" the proctor asked as ZK's life points dropped.

* * *

ZK: 3000 LP

* * *

"Sure I did," ZK smiled, "But you still take damage too."

* * *

Prof. Robertson: 3100 LP

* * *

"Just a small loss of life points, no big deal," the proctor drew a new card and then smiled. ZK did not like the way he smiled. 

"What did you draw?" ZK asked nervously.

"Let me ask you, young scholar, do you know the myth about the phoenix?" the proctor asked.

"Huh?" ZK asked.

"The phoenix is such a beautiful creature. A bird of flames."

"So, what're you getting at?" ZK asked. '_What he just drew must be good_.'

"I shall show you," the proctor began, "By sacrificing my Pyramid Turtle and Giant Germ, I shall summon my SACRED PHOENIX OF NEPHTHYS!" flames consumed both of Robertson's monsters only to be replaced by a golden armored firebird. A flaming aura radiated from its body. ZK looked at the creature in awe.

(Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys: 2400 ATK/1600 DEF)

"Oh…man…" ZK's eyes widened.

* * *

"That ain't good," muttered Stave, eyes wide as he watched the Sacred Phoenix glaring at his friend. "I hope you know how to beat it, pal."

* * *

"Now, my Sacred Phoenix! Attack his Luster Dragon with Flames of the Sacred Phoenix!" Robertson pointed and then the monster loyally obliged and began its attack. 

"I counter with Mirror Force!" ZK announced as he activated one of his facedown cards. The attack was absorbed and shot back at the firebird, destroying it. "It destroys your monsters." ZK looked at the proctor but the guy wasn't fazed a bit.

"Yes, I was a bit hasty. Well, I'll set this card facedown. It's your move," the proctor stated.

"Right, I draw," ZK drew and then smiled. "Right, my Heart of the Underdog activates. When I draw a normal monster, I show it to you, so I draw again." ZK showed Robertson his card. "I drew Soul Tiger, so I draw again. I drew Labyrinth Wall, so I draw again. I drew my Vorse Raider, so I draw again. I drew my second Soul Tiger so I draw again." Now ZK had 8 cards in hand. "Right, now I summon my Vorse Raider." The grinning beast warrior appeared, brandishing its weapon.

(Vorse Raider: 1900 ATK/1200 DEF)

"OK, Vorse Raider, attack!" ZK commanded. "Use Raider Slash!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" the proctor shouted and the attack came to a halt.

"Crud!" ZK cursed under his breath. "Well, I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw," Robertson said and then flames erupted onto the field. It then reformed into the Sacred Phoenix again.

"But…I destroyed it!" ZK shouted in protest.

"You did, but then you neglected to realize its special ability. If my Phoenix was destroyed NOT through battle and was destroyed by spell, trap or monster effects, it returns to the field and with an added bonus." The flames rose up to ZK's side of the field and his Spell and Traps were destroyed. "All spell and traps on the field are destroyed."

"My cards!" ZK shouted in horror.

* * *

"Jeez, you think he would have remembered that from the written test," sighed Steve.

* * *

"Now, I'll attack! Sacred Phoenix, attack Luster Dragon! Flames of the Sacred Phoenix!" the phoenix soared into the air and blasted the dragon to death.

* * *

ZK: 2500 LP

* * *

"I end my turn," the proctor said. ZK drew his card. 

"I shift my Insect Knight to defense mode and sacrifice my Vorse Raider for Labyrinth Wall in defense mode." ZK said and his beast warrior was replaced by a large wall of stone. The insect warrior kneeled, holding its shield out in front of it.

(Labyrinth Wall: 0 ATK /3000 DEF)

"I then activate Swords of Revealing Light!" ZK stated and the cage of light-swords contained the Phoenix and the proctor. "Now you cannot attack for three turns." ZK looked at his hand, thinking, '_OK, got nothing strong enough to destroy it yet and if I use a spell, trap or monster effect to destroy it, that thing will just come back and wipe out all my spells and traps. Not good_.'

"I can wait," Robertson said, not bother. "I draw a card and end my turn."

"I draw," ZK drew, "And summon another Insect Knight into defense mode. I end my turn."

"Then it's my move," Robertson drew. "Hm…well, looks like I shall break your defense. I activate Heavy Storm!" The Swords of Revealing Light were blown away. "Now I use Stop Defense on your Labyrinth Wall."

"No!" ZK shouted.

"Now, Sacred Phoenix, attack his Labyrinth Wall! Flames of the Sacred Phoenix!" Robertson commanded and the phoenix destroyed the solid wall, shattering it to bits.

* * *

ZK: 100 LP

* * *

Robertson said, "You did well, applicant, but now you see the power of my phoenix? It is immortal, unstoppable, and beautiful. You've lost already."

* * *

"C'mon, ZK! You can beat this guy!" exclaimed Steve.

* * *

"As long as I have life points, I can still win. I draw!" ZK said and then looked over at his opponent's field. He hadn't bothered to set any cards facedown. ZK looked up at the Sacred Phoenix. He looked at the card in his hand and nodded. "I summon my third Insect Knight in attack mode!"

"Attack mode?" Robertson gaped. Was the applicant so eager to lose? "What for? It's too weak to stand up to my Phoenix."

"I then shift my two other Insect Knights into attack mode," ZK said before the two other insect warriors rose up to full height.

"You're wasting your time. None of those bugs can stand up to my Sacred Phoenix," Robertson scoffed. "Just forfeit and be on your way. It'll save you the humiliation."

"No way!" ZK said defiantly, "Even if there isn't a chance, I fight to the end! And now, with this card in my hand, I will finish this."

"Go ahead and play it," Robertson dared.

"OK, you ask for it! Go: Delta Attacker!" ZK announced as he activated his spell card, which depicted three scorpions in a triangle formation.

* * *

"Now he's got him," said Steve, proud of his friend.

* * *

"Delta Attacker?" Robertson parroted. 

"This spell card works well with normal monsters, which the Insect Knights are. Now, if I have 3 normal monsters with the same name, which I do, I can attack my opponent's life points directly with ALL three!"

"WHAT!?"

"Go, Insect Knight!" ZK shouted, pointing at Robertson, "Attack his life points directly. "Triple Insect Slice! (Total ATK: 5700)"

The three Insect Knights soared right past the Phoenix and attacked Robertson with their swords simultaneously. Robertson was thrown back by the attack and fell on his back.

* * *

Prof. Robertson: 0 LP

* * *

Steve smiled widely, "Nicely done."

* * *

Two students were on a landing overlooking the duels. One was female and the other was male. They both wore Obelisk Blue uniforms. "Wow, that kid may have a future ahead of him," whistled the girl. She had short black hair and violet eyes.

"Maybe, but it seemed more like luck than anything else," said the other student, cynically. He had shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes.

* * *

"Now that is how the game is played!" ZK proclaimed proudly as he snapped his fingers. He then walked over to the professor and held out a hand. Robertson took the hand and ZK helped him up. "Are you okay? Sorry if that was a bit too much, sir."

Prof. Robertson stared and smiled at ZK, "It's alright, young applicant. You dueled well and showed excellent sportsmanship. Congratulations and welcome to Duel Academy." Both teacher and new student shook hands.

"But I still got a lot to learn," ZK said.

"Well, so do I," Robertson replied.

* * *

ZK walked up to meet with his friend. "Hey, did you see me? I was awesome."

"Yep, that was great man," said Steve.

"Will Steven Tyler please report to Duel Exam Field No. 4? Repeat; will Steven Tyler please report to Duel Exam Field No. 4?" the PA called.

Steve grinned widely. "Time to show 'em what I can do!" He walked down towards the field.

"Good luck, Stevie!" ZK called. He was then tapped on the shoulder. He turned his head to see a girl with short black hair and amber eyes. She also wore a yellow tank-top with jeans and sneakers. "Um…Hi?"

"I saw your duel and it was amazing!" the girl squealed.

"Um…thanks?" ZK responded. "And you are...?" The girl extended a hand and shook his vigorously.

"Amara Sefton," the girl introduced.

"My friends call me ZK," ZK introduced.

"Hey, is that your friend?" Amara pointed down as Steve faced off another proctor. She then recognized the proctor. "Uh-oh, I think your friend is gonna have some trouble."

"You think so?" ZK asked.

"She knows so," spoke another voice, this time male. He wore a white buttoned up shirt and blue tie with black slacks. His hair was black and neatly combed and he also had amber eyes. "I'm Sebastian Sefton, Amara's twin brother."

"Hey, I'm-" ZK began but was interrupted.

"Ezekiel "ZK" Richards. Yes, I watched you duel. That was an amazing finish," Sebastian said.

"Thanks," ZK nodded but then looked over at his friend and his opponent. "So, what's the skinny on this proctor?"

"She utilizes a burn deck," was Sebastian and Amara's unison answer.

* * *

The proctor who stood before Steve was female with long red hair and green eyes. She wore a blue coat over a black shirt with matching pants and shoes. On her arm was an Academy Duel Disk. "So, you are the new applicant. Tyler, correct?" the duel proctor asked.

"Yep, but everyone just calls me Steve."

"I am Professor Ellen Baker. You will need to defeat me in order to gain acceptance into this Academy."

"I'm fine with that!" said Steve as he slid his deck into his duel disk.

"DUEL!!!"

* * *

Prof. Baker: 4000 LP

Steve: 4000 LP

* * *

"I'll start," Prof. Baker said, "I summon my Solar Flare Dragon!" A large snake-like dragon appeared on the field, surrounded by flames.

(Solar Flare Dragon: 1500 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

"Then I end my turn. Thanks to my Dragon's effect, you lose 500 life points." Flames shot out at Steve.

* * *

Steve: 3500 LP

* * *

"Draw!" exclaimed Steve. "I set a monster facedown and one more card facedown and that's my turn." The two facedown cards appeared on his field. 

"I draw. I set a monster in defense mode. Then I'll activate my Wave-Motion Cannon." A facedown monster and a large cannon appeared on the field and pointed itself at Steve. "I end my turn. You take another 500 points of damage. " More flames hit Steve.

* * *

Steve: 3000 LP

* * *

"I draw… I set a monster facedown and end my turn," said Steve. Another facedown monster appeared on Steve's field.

"I draw. Since this is my first standby phase, my cannon powers up. Now I destroy it to deal 1000 points of damage to you life points." The cannon exploded as a beam of light shot and hit Steve, knocking him backward. He readied himself.

* * *

Steve: 2000 LP

* * *

"Then I summon a second Solar Flare Dragon and end my turn." A second dragon appeared next to the first. "You now take 1000 points of damage because of my Dragons." Twin blasts of flames hit Steve.

* * *

Steve: 1000 LP

* * *

"It seems your friend is in a bit of trouble," Sebastian observed. Amara nodded in agreement.

ZK bit his fingernails and muttered worriedly, "Man, Steve's down to only a quarter of his life points and that proctor hasn't even attacked yet. One more turn and Steve's out of the duel."

* * *

"Jeez, is that kid going to make any moves? He's only been defending and Prof. Baker won't attack him. Hasn't he figured out her strategy yet?" said the girl.

"I don't think he cares. He's been setting up his own strategy this entire duel," said the man.

"What do you mean, Victor?" asked the girl.

"Look at him, Stephanie. He's been setting up the duel to go her way this entire duel, just leading up to this moment. He has some skill," said Victor.

* * *

"You should reconsider your dueling career. My life points remain untouched," said Prof. Baker.

"Yeah, but you see… I'm just getting started!" exclaimed Steve as he drew his card. He smiled widely. "I discard my Gravekeeper's Commandant to search my deck for my Necrovalley field spell!" He discarded his card and searched through his deck. "Now I use my Nobleman of Crossout to remove your facedown monster from the game." The facedown card shattered. "Then I flip up my facedown Gravekeeper's Guard!"

(Gravekeeper's Guard: 1000 ATK/ 1900 DEF)

His card flipped over to reveal a large bald man in robes carrying a staff. "Its effect lets me send one of your Dragons back to your hand." One of Prof. Baker's Dragons vanished from the field. "Now I flip my Gravekeeper's Spy!"

(Gravekeeper's Spy: 1200 ATK/ 2000 DEF)

Steve's card flipped over to reveal a young woman in robes similar to the Guard's. "Her effect lets me search out a monster with Gravekeeper's in its name with 1500 or less attack points and bring it to the field. I choose my Gravekeeper's Assailant!" A new monster appeared. It was completely clad in robes and wielded twin daggers.

(Gravekeeper's Assailant: 1500 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

"Now I summon my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!" A monster that looked like the Spy, only male, appeared on the field holding tightly to his spear.

(Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier: 1500 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

"Now I activate my Necrovalley field spell!" The room they were in began to shift as sands rolled in and mountains grew around them. "This card gives all my Gravekeeper's 500 extra attack and defense points! Lastly I activate my facedown trap card, Rite of Spirit! This let's me bring a Gravekeeper back from my Graveyard, and I choose… my Gravekeeper's Commandant!" A final monster appeared. He wore gold body armor and robes. He also wore what appeared to be a jackal's head. He held on to a staff.

(Gravekeeper's Commandant: 1600 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

Gravekeeper monster's stats with Necrovalley, all receive 500 point boost to ATK and DEF

(Guard: 1500 ATK/ 2400 DEF)

(Spy: 1700 ATK/ 2500 DEF)

(Spear Soldier: 2000 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

(Assailant: 2000 ATK/ 2000 DEF)

(Commandant: 2100 ATK/ 2000 DEF)

"Now, my Spy will attack your Dragon. Thanks to Necrovalley, my Spy's attack points are up to 1700 points! Go my Spy, Sneak Attack!" The Spy vanished and appeared behind the Dragon. It drew a blade and stabbed the Dragon in the back causing it to shatter.

* * *

Prof. Baker: 3800 LP

* * *

"Now to finish this! All of my remaining Gravekeeper's attack directly for a grand total of 7600 points of damage!" The Gravekeepers charged at the Professor.

* * *

Prof. Baker: 0 LP

* * *

"You did it, Steve!" ZK cheered.

"Superb," Sebastian said, impressed. "I have rarely seen anyone utilize a Gravekeeper's Deck so flawlessly."

"Yay!" Amara cheered, clapping.

* * *

"Excellent work, Mr. Tyler," said Prof. Baker. "And welcome to Duel Academy."

"I told ya, call me Steve."

* * *

"Wow Victor, you called it," said Stephanie.

"This year may be interesting…" said Victor, smiling.

* * *

Shadow Element 13: Ok, what did you all think? This is my first Yugioh GX fic. Steve belongs to me. That's all you need to know.

ZK Chromedragozoid: Well, my first attempt at a Yugioh GX fic. Whaddya think? Oh and ZK is mine, thank you. Got any ideas for other characters or decks? Review and/or PM me, OK? Also, go to my forums too if you like.

Characters and Decks:

Ezekiel "ZK" Richards is a young duelist who loves playing duel monsters and plays for the love of the game. His greatest dislikes are cheaters and dishonorable duelists as well as winning by default at tournaments. He originally collected Duel Monster cards out of fun but when he saw how fun duelling was, he learnt the rules and assembled a deck to play with others.

Strategy: Beatdown with Normal Monsters that have high attack and defense stats as well as supporting them with a variety of spells and traps

Deck (so far):

Monster(s):

Vorse Raider

Insect Knight

Labyrinth Wall

Soul Tiger

Luster Dragon

Spell(s):

Heart of the Underdog

Swords of Revealing Light

Delta Attacker

Mystical Space Typhoon

Trap(s):

Mirror Force

Steve Tyler is the son of an archeologist. His father used to take him on digs in Egypt, where he learned about ancient duels. His father taught him how to duel and gave Steve his Gravekeeper deck. Growing up, he didn't have many friends because he traveled a lot, so he sought friendship in his deck. He may not be one of the brightest candles in the bunch, but when he starts dueling, watch out!

Strategy: Swarm the opponent with Monsters

Deck (So far):

Monster(s):

Gravekeeper's Spy

Gravekeeper's Guard

Gravekeeper's Assailant

Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier

Gravekeeper's Commandant

Spell(s):

Necrovalley

Nobleman of Crossout

Trap(s):

Rite of Spirit

Professor Ellen Baker is the professor of alternate winning conditions, dealing with all different ways to win a duel without having to attack. She is an expert on fire-type monsters. She is also the female head of the Slifer Red Dorm.

Strategy: Burn

Deck (So far):

Monster(s):

Solar Flare Dragon

Spell(s):

Wave-Motion Cannon

Trap(s):

None So Far

Professor Ivan Robertson is a professor at Duel Academy. An intellectual who studies mythology. Has a love for phoenixes which is evident in his strategy which revolves around his Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Strategy: Using the Sacred Phoenix's special ability to bring it back and destroy his opponent's facedown spell and traps.

Deck (so far)

Monster(s):

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Pyramid Turtle

Giant Germ

Spell(s):

Heavy Storm

Stop Defense

Trap(s):

Negate Attack


	2. Chapter 2

"Smell that ocean air!" ZK acclaimed as he stood on the deck and held tightly to the railing. He had on a red blazer, worn open, over a black t-shirt with blue jeans and red and black sneakers.

"ZK, we haven't even reached Duel Academy and you're already so excited," Steve chuckled. He too wore a red blazer like his friend but still kept his hat. He wore the same shirt and pants he had worn at the entrance exam under his new red blazer.

"Well, why shouldn't I?" ZK asked. "Of course, I was wondering, what's the deal with the school uniforms?"

"Beats me," Steve said, tugging at his red sleeve. "I saw a lot of other students in yellow and blue too. I thought that the uniforms would be the same."

"You really didn't research Duel Academy that much, did you?" Sebastian said as he walked up to the two boys in red. Unlike Steve and ZK, Sebastian was wearing a yellow blazer, worn close, with white pants and yellow shoes. Behind him was his sister, Amara, wearing a red open blazer with white trimmings, a red skirt and a black tank top. She also had on red shoes.

"Should we have?" ZK asked, blinking.

"ZK, you know them?" asked Steve.

"Yup. I met them during your practical exam. They left after you ended your duel so I couldn't introduce them to you." He then greeted Amara, "Hey, Amara."

"Hey, ZK!" Amara greeted, beaming.

"I'm Steve," Steve extended a hand to shake with Sebastian's. Both of them shook hands.

"Sebastian Sefton."

"So, what's so important about the color of these jackets?" ZK asked.

"It's to determine rank. On Duel Academy, there are three dorms: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue. The dorm you are in determines your rank," Sebastian explained.

"Our rank?" Steve asked.

"Your rank is determined by your scores in both the written and practical exam. The ones who receive the best scores go to Ra Yellow, while those who score poorly are placed in Slifer Red."

"But what about those students in blue?" asked ZK.

"It's for the elite!" said an arrogant voice. "We Obelisks are the best of the best!"

The four friends immediately turned to see who had been talking to them. He was of average height with spiky dark blue hair that was almost black. From the way some of them were, it had to be styled. His eyes were a sharp brown which oozed arrogance. He was wearing the standard Obelisk Blue uniform which consisted of a blue trench coat and pants. He was also wearing black shoes.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, trying to match a name to the face of the boy, "All I know is that those who get into Obelisk Blue either got in through connections or if they did well in a Dueling Prep School."

"There's a prep school?" ZK asked. "I didn't know that."

"What would a Slifer Slacker know about it?" sneered the new guy.

"What did you say!?" ZK demanded.

"Oh, and I see you're deaf too," the guy laughed, making ZK angrier. "All you Slifers are an eyesore and don't even deserve to be in Duel Academy. You Ras too. You all are just fodder for Obelisks like me."

ZK growled but Steve placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down. "And who are you supposed to be? Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself before addressing others?"

"Why should I introduce myself to some insignificant Slifers?" the guy mocked.

"Because I'm challenging you to a duel," Steve said, firmly.

"Steve?" ZK asked.

"I wanna show this guy that our skill isn't determined by the color we wear. That's discrimination and I don't like it one bit!" Steve answered, eyes narrowed.

"So, the Slifer has a backbone, does he? Well, maybe by crushing you, you'll see I'm right about you Slifers being in the bottom of the food chain."

"Stop talking and just duel me!" Steve said.

"Okay then, and my name is Adam Blake, the new star of Obelisk Blue."

"You can call me Steve!"

"Well, Steve, then follow me to the duel arena."

* * *

Students were not allowed to duel on deck. However, luckily there was miniature duel arena on the ship so that the students could duel for practice or just for fun. There were also seats in the arena. ZK, Amara and Sebastian stood close to the stage, watching as Steve and that Adam jerk walked up and faced each other. They activated their duel disks and got ready to throw down. 

"DUEL!!!" exclaimed Steve and Adam as they drew their five cards.

* * *

Steve: 4000 LP 

Adam: 4000 LP

* * *

"You can go first, Slifer," said Adam, cocky. 

"You may regret that," said Steve as he drew his sixth card. He examined his hand. "I'll set this monster facedown and set four cards facedown and call that a turn." A facedown monster card and four facedown cards appeared in front of Steve.

"You call that a turn!" mocked Adam as he drew his card. "I summon my Zure, Knight of the Dark World!" A knight in skeletal looking armor and a demonic mask appeared on the field. He was grasping a sword. His eyes were as dark as the cloak which was wrapped around its shoulders.

(Zure, Knight of the Dark World: 1800 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

"Then I activate the Spell card, Card Destruction!" A menacing looking card appeared on the field, it looked like a demonic hand throwing away cards. Steve discarded the remaining card in his hand and drew a new one. Adam smiled and discarded his remaining four cards and drew four new ones. He smiled. "Now my abilities activate! Return to me, Sillva, Warlord of the Dark World, and Goldd, Wu-Lord of the Dark World!" First a lumbering monster with silver skeletal plating and wings arose, holding two sharp blades gleaming as it ran them against one another slowly, grinning evilly. Steve withheld the urge to gulp. All he had to do was remind himself that he had seen freakier.

(Sillva, Warlord of the Dark World: 2300 ATK/ 1400 DEF)

Then a golden demon took shape. It stood in place with glowing red eyes as its wings unfurled and it slammed the heavy end of its axe onto the ground in a casual stance. The creature was definitely something that a number of people wouldn't want to mess with.

(Goldd, Wu-Lord of the Dark World: 2300 ATK/ 1400 DEF)

"Hey! How can you summon two monsters after discarding them to the graveyard!?" shouted ZK, "That's cheating!"

"I'd expect an ignorant Slifer to not know anything about the Dark World monsters," Adam sneered. ZK glared back at him.

"The Dark World series of monsters, from my research, are monsters whose abilities activate as soon as they are discarded from the hand to the graveyard due to a card effect," Sebastian explained. "Its worst if the opponent is the one to force the user to discard them."

"So, he can just summon his strongest Dark World monsters without sacrifices?" Amara asked.

"Yes," Sebastian nodded.

"Not good," ZK frowned.

"Now my other two cards activate! Go, my two Broww, Huntsman of the Dark World! Since they were sent to the grave by my card effect, I get to draw 2 cards, one for each of them" said Adam as he drew two more cards. "Then I activate my Dark World Reload! This card lets me add 1 monster with Dark World in its card name from my deck to my hand. Then, I select 1 card from my hand and discard it to the Graveyard. I choose my Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World. Then I discard it! And thanks to its effect I can now special summon him to the field!" A monster with grayish-blue skin and skeletal body armor appeared, its hands grasped tightly to a spear. It looked mean and ready for a fight.

(Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World: 1600 ATK/ 1300 DEF)

"Oh, great," Amara said sarcastically. "This guy already has 4 monsters on the field on his first turn and your friend only has one."

"Don't worry," ZK said, eyes narrowed. "Knowing Steve, he's got a plan." '_I sure hope so…_'

"Now, Goldd, attack his facedown monster with Axe of the Dark World!" Adam commanded as Goldd roared and slammed its axe down on Steve's facedown. It flipped up to reveal a woman holding her arms up in a futile defensive position. The card then shattered.

"You hit my Gravekeeper's Spy! So now I grab a second Spy and bring her to the field in defense mode!" Another Gravekeeper's Spy replaced where the first one once stood.

(Gravekeeper's Spy: 1200 ATK/ 2000 DEF)

"Fine. Sillva! Destroy it with Slash of Darkness!" Sillva slashed at the spy, slicing it in half. "Now Zure! Attack him directly with Slicing Darkness!" Zure charged at Steve and slashed into him, causing Steve to stagger backwards.

* * *

Steve: 2200 LP

* * *

"Finally, Beiige, attack with Impalement of Darkness!" Beiige hurled its spear at Steve causing him to once again stagger back in pain.

* * *

Steve: 600 LP

* * *

"I end my turn." Adam smirked, "You should just give up. With such weak and worthless cards like what you're playing, you will never survive at Duel Academy," said Adam with a laugh. A vein appeared on Steve's head. 

"What did you say about my cards…?" asked Steve, the anger in his voice was thick.

"Now that guy's done it," said ZK.

"What do you mean?" asked Amara. ZK just pointed at the angry Steve.

"Steve's Gravekeepers are important to him. They were a gift from his father," ZK informed them.

"What part? That they're weak? Or that they're worthless?" asked the cocky Obelisk Blue student.

"Nobody insults my deck!" exclaimed Steve. It was his father's deck and he had put his entire heart and soul into building it. When Steve would duel with it, he felt like his father was with him, guiding him. "Draw!" Steve smiled at the card that he drew. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you said. I activate Pot of Greed to draw two new cards!" Steve then drew his cards and smiled even wider. "You're in for it now! I summon my Gravekeeper's Cannonholder!" A man in robes carrying a wooden cannon appeared on Steve's field. He aimed his cannon at Adam. His face mirrored the determination on Steve's.

(Gravekeeper's Cannonholder: 1400 ATK/ 1200 DEF)

ZK smiled knowingly.

"Now I activate my first facedown, Ultimate Offering! By paying 500 life points, I get an additional summon this turn," said Steve. He winced in pain as his life points decreased even further.

* * *

Steve: 100 LP

* * *

"Why not just give up?" asked the now confused Adam. "I mean, what's the point of spending your life points for something weak? You barely have any life points left." 

"Because no one gets away with insulting my cards! Now awaken, my Gravekeeper's Curse!" A monster appeared next to Steve's Cannonholder. He also wore robes and carried a curved staff. A sinister smirk was on his face, like he was privy to some kind of joke that no one else knew about.

(Gravekeeper's Curse: 800 ATK/ 800 DEF)

Gravekeeper's Curse began to chant as a green glow surrounded his body. After a moment, he pointed his staff at Adam and allowed the energy to wrap around his opponent. The energy plunged itself into Adam as his life points decreased.

* * *

Adam: 3500 LP

* * *

"How?!" exclaimed Adam. 

"Whenever my Curse is normal or special summoned you lose 500 life points," explained Steve. "And now the fun begins… Sorry for this Curse, but you're gonna need to be sacrificed." The monster nodded and changed into a ball of light. The ball of light entered Gravekeeper's Cannonholder's cannon. "Now, my Cannonholder, fire!" A blast of light exploded from the cannon and slammed into Adam.

* * *

Adam: 2800 LP

* * *

"Whenever I sacrifice a monster with Gravekeeper in its name to my Cannonholder, you lose 700 life points." 

"No matter, your monster is nowhere near powerful enough to defeat me, or even my weakest monster," said Adam.

"I don't plan on attacking you. I gotta thank Prof. Baker for telling me about this combo. I use my second facedown, Rite of Spirit!

The face down card turned up for everyone to see. It was a trap card which depicted a cobra/human hybrid in Egyptian clothes standing near the top of the artistry. Near the bottom were three humans who were holding something in their hands and showing it to the creature with something akin to reverence.

"This is a useful little card for duelists who use Gravekeepers like me. It lets me summon one Gravekeeper monster from my graveyard with no strings attached. So, I can now bring back my Gravekeeper's Curse!" the monster once again appeared, draining even more of Adam's life points.

* * *

Adam: 2300 LP

* * *

"Now I sacrifice it to my Cannonholder." The Gravekeeper once again turned to light and entered the cannon. "Fire!" The blast caused Adam to stagger backwards.

* * *

Adam: 1600 LP

* * *

"I refuse to lose to you!" exclaimed Adam, now breathing heavily. He couldn't lose! He was an Obelisk, the best of the best and no lousy Slifer Slacker would defeat him. 

"You don't have a choice. I activate a second Rite of Spirit! Welcome back Gravekeeper's Curse! I chain it with Emergency Provisions, sacrificing my second Rite of Spirit to gain 1000 life points." The monster once again returned to the field, draining Adam of life once again. The spell card then gave back double the life points Steve had spent using Ultimate Offering earlier.

* * *

Steve: 1100 LP 

Adam: 1100 LP

* * *

"Now I sacrifice him once again!" The Curse once again became a ball of light and entered the cannon. "Fire!" The blast of light hit Adam, almost knocking him off of the platform.

* * *

Adam: 400

* * *

"I now use my Ultimate Offering to bring out my Gravekeeper's Guard!" The large bald man appeared on the field. He was holding a log staff and was wearing a black cloak. 

(Gravekeeper's Guard: 1000 ATK/ 1900 DEF)

Steve winced in pain as his life points decreased.

* * *

Steve: 600 LP

* * *

"Now to finish this! I sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Guard to my Cannonholder!" The Guard nodded its head as it turned into a ball of light and entered the cannon. "Take this! Gravekeeper's Cannonholder… FIRE!!!" The blast of light exploded from the cannon and slammed into Adam, knocking him clear off the stage.

* * *

Adam: 0 LP

* * *

There were several murmurs from the crowd, surprised at the outcome of the duel. An Obelisk defeated by a Slifer? This was just so rare and alien to them. Steve pointed a finger at the fallen Obelisk and said, "Nobody, and I mean nobody, calls my deck weak. Ever!" He stepped off the stage only to be glomped by Amara. 

"You did it!" she squealed happily as ZK ran over to give his best friend a pat on the back.

"You did it, Stevie!" ZK congratulated.

"Thanks, but it's actually because of Prof. Baker that I was able to think of that combo," Steve said humbly. Adam Blake gave Steve an angry glare before stomping off, pushing the other Ras and Slifers out of the way, ignoring their mocking words.

"Well, now I have to watch out in our duels, pal," ZK chuckled.

Sebastian walked over and said, "You're a talented duelist, my friend," he said. "But, how come you're in Slifer? With your skill, you should be in Ra."

"We both bombed the written test," both ZK and Steve answered in unison. It was true. They barely passed it and only received enough marks from the practical exam to be accepted into Slifer.

"But, even if we're 'Slifer Slackers' as that guy said," Steve began, stretching.

"It's not the color of our clothes; it's the skill in our hearts that matter!" ZK grinned. "And, sides, if we do well this year we might get promoted, right?"

"Yes," Sebastian nodded. "Just because you're Slifers, that doesn't mean you'll stay Slifers forever. There is time to improve and you may end up in Obelisk Blue."

"Sorry, but if all the students in blue are anything like Adam," Steve said, "Forget it."

"Besides," ZK added, "Those uniforms look stupid. I mean blue trench coats? What's that all about?"

"I happen to like the uniforms," said a voice from behind them with a small laugh. They all turned around to see Stephanie and Victor. Stephanie continued, "We saw you're duel, which was impressive. But, don't mistake all Obelisk Blue students for being like Adam, some of us are okay people."

"It's been a while since I saw a Gravekeeper Deck that didn't win by swarming the opponent. I would like to see your friend duel again, though," said Victor. Victor's gaze was on ZK.

"Me?" ZK questioned, pointing to himself. He shrugged "Okay. But who'll be my opponent?"

"I'll play him!" said Amara, happily, as she pretty much dragged ZK onto the platform. Both Slifers activated their duel disks after sliding in their decks. Their life points then shot up to 4000.

* * *

Amara: 4000 LP 

ZK: 4000 LP

* * *

"Ladies first," ZK offered. Amara giggled. 

"Charmed," Amara nodded before drawing her card and smiling. "Okay, here it goes. I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode!" She slapped the announced card onto the monster zone of her duel disk and the monster was summoned in front of her onto the field. It was a woman with and well toned muscles with wild red hair wearing what resembled a blue bikini top with matching bottoms and armed with a menacing looking sword.

(Amazoness Swords Woman: 1500 ATK/1600 DEF)

ZK blinked and grinned, "Nice looking monster."

"Thanks, and I end my turn like that," Amara said, pointing over to ZK. "Your turn."

"OK," ZK nodded and drew his card. "I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode!" ZK's monster was a long silverfish glowing dragon that hovered on the field.

(Divine Dragon Ragnarok: 1500 ATK/1000 DEF)

"Hey, that monster has the same attack points as the Swords Woman," Stephanie spoke. "Is he gonna use it to stall or something? If he attacks, they'll both be destroyed."

Steve smirked and shook his head. "Nope, my friend just has a plan."

"Which is?" asked Sebastian, curious for an answer.

"Just watch," Steven said.

ZK began, "Now, Divine Dragon Ragnarok, attack!" ZK commanded and then the dragon began to charge up its attack.

"What!?" Amara shouted out.

"Divine Lightning Blast!" The dragon sent a bolt of lighting at the Amazoness while at the same time the Amazoness threw its sword. The attacks hit their mark and both monsters shattered. And no life points were lost at the same time.

"Why did you sacrifice your own monster?" Amara asked.

"You're not the first person to use an Amazoness Swords Woman on me. My sister told me about its special ability. Any damage you'd receive if this monster was in battle would go to me instead. But, if the opposing monster had equal attack points, no damage is calculated."

"Wow, that was smart," Stephanie said.

"Yeah, even from him," Steve nodded.

"What was the point of that?" asked Sebastian, blinking. "He may have gotten rid of my sister's monster and gotten around its special ability, but now his field is bare."

"I now activate Ancient Rules to special summon Labyrinth Wall in defense mode!" ZK announced, activating his spell card and then he summoned the large rock monster, which resembled a solid stone wall, to defend his life points.

(Labyrinth Wall: 0 ATK/ 3000 DEF)

"Hey!" Amara cried in protest. "Labyrinth Wall is a level 5 monster! You need a sacrifice!"

"Not true with Ancient Rules," ZK grinned. "I can summon any monster that is five stars or higher so long as it's a normal one."

"Crap," Amara growled.

On the sidelines, the audience members were making their own comments.

"Bare, was it?" Steve grinned.

"Alright, so I was mistaken," the Ra genius shrugged. "Happens to the best of us."

"And now I'll set these two facedown and call it a turn," ZK finished; now holding a single card in hand. Amara still had 5 cards.

"And now I draw," Amara announced, drawing her card and now holding a full hand. She looked at ZK's monster, Labyrinth Wall, and began thinking. '_OK…his monster has pretty high defense points. Right now I'd need a spell card to destroy it or maybe spring a trap to clear the field_.' She gazed at her hand. '_Too bad I don't have anything like that, yet._' She proclaimed, "I set this card and summon Amazoness Fighter in attack mode!" The monster, also female like the other Amazoness, wore a green bra-like top and matching loincloth. It also had well toned muscles and ready to fight.

(Amazoness Fighter: 1500 ATK/ 1300 DEF)

"I end my turn just like that," Amara said, confidently.

"OK, my move, draw," ZK said and then said, "Now, I sacrifice my Labyrinth Wall to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator!" The Labyrinth Wall vanished only top be replaced by a green dragon-like monster that had red cybernetic parts attached to its body. The new monster roared ferociously to announce its arrival.

(Cyber-Tech Alligator: 2500 ATK/ 1600 DEF)

Amara eyes widened as she gulped, looking up at the large monster, "OK…this is bad." She then thought, '_Luckily, even if Amazoness Fighter is destroyed battle, any damage I take is reduced to zero_'

"I now activate my facedown card, Skill Drain!" ZK announced as the facedown trap card flipped face up. "And by paying 1000 life points, I can negate the effects of all the monsters on the field."

* * *

ZK: 3000 LP

* * *

"What!?" Amara shrieked. "That means that…" 

"Your Amazoness Fighter's special ability will be negated. Sorry about that," ZK said in apology and then shouted, "Cyber-Tech Alligator, use Cyber Slash on the Fighter!" The cybernetic dragon roared and then swiped the Fighter with its claw. Amara's Fighter shattered and she lost some life points.

* * *

Amara: 3000 LP

* * *

"Next I activate my Non-Spellcasting Area spell card!" ZK said, activating the last card in his hand. 

"Um…what does that do?" Amara asked.

"You'll see," ZK smiled. "Let's just say it's a good support for my monsters."

"OK, whatever that is, here I go," Amara drew and then summoned another monster. "I summon Amazoness Chain Master in attack mode!" The silver haired monster was barely clothed like its predecessors and wielded a chain with a sharp spear at the tip.

(Amazoness Chain Master: 1500 ATK/ 1300 DEF)

Steve quirked an eyebrow, "OK…that Amazoness is not strong enough to do any damage to that dragon. And if it has a special ability, ZK already took care of that."

"Maybe she has a plan?" Stephanie asked.

Sebastian sighed, "My sister…is not really known for thinking things through. She usually just goes by instinct and her Amazoness cards fit her personality well."

"Next I activate the Axe of Despair!" Amara announced and her monster became armed with an axe along with the chain. The attack of the Amazoness also grew

(Amazoness Chain Master: 2500 ATK/ 1300 DEF)

"So, she's going to finish off the Cyber-Tech Alligator with an attack to take both of them out," Stephanie assessed.

"And she might have an advantage," Sebastian observed. "ZK has no cards in his hand. If she's able to clear the field, she may get an advantage. However, ZK may just draw a powerful card in his next turn."

"Now I activate Fissure to destroy your monster!" Amara announced, activating a spell card.

"Or she might just use a card to clear the field," Sebastian added. A crater appeared under the Cyber-Tech Alligator but the monster flapped its wings and flew over the crater, not being pulled in.

"What happened?" Amara asked. "Your monster should've been destroyed!"

"It would be if not for my Non-Spellcasting Area," ZK explained. "You see, when Non-Spellcasting Area is on the field, ALL non-effect monsters are NOT affected by spell cards."

Amara blanched but then gritted her teeth. "I can still attack! Chain Master, attack his Cyber-Tech Alligator with Piercing Chain of the Amazon!" Amara shouted. The chain-wielding Amazoness launched its attack.

"Cyber-Tech Alligator, counter attack!" ZK shouted and the cyborg dragon charged at the Amazoness. Both monster hit each other and then destroyed one another.

"That was one of ZK's best monsters," Steve said.

"And she just took it out with one blow," Stephanie nodded. "Nice touch."

"OK…why did you do that?" ZK asked.

"Hey, you did the same thing, and besides it wasn't like I had any other choice," Amara retorted. "Now I activate my Call of the Haunted to revive my Swords Woman." The facedown card flipped up and the Swords Woman came back. "Now, direct attack!" the Swords Woman roared and slashed at ZK, taking his life point.

* * *

ZK: 1500 LP.

* * *

"OK…that hurt," ZK groaned. 

"Now I set this card facedown and end my turn. Your move, ZK," Amara smiled.

"I draw," ZK drew and then smiled. "OK, I activate Card of Sanctity!" Glitter fell from above them. It was a very attractive light show.

"Wow…pretty," Amara's eyes sparkled.

"Shiny, isn't it. So, now we both draw until we hold six cards in our hand." ZK and Amara both drew their cards and now held full hands.

"That refreshed his hand, so now he has more options," Sebastian asked.

"But what can he do with it?" Stephanie added.

"If I know ZK, it can be anything," Steve said.

"Amara, sorry, but it looks like I might win this," ZK said.

"You will?" Amara asked, ZK nodded. She shrugged. "Hey, it's part of the game so do your worst, OK?"

ZK nodded and smiled at her encouragement, "OK, I activate Heavy Storm to destroy all spells and traps on the field!" A powerful whirlwind blew and all spells and traps, face up and facedown, shattered and were sent into the graveyard. Amazoness Swords Woman was destroyed as well since Call of the Haunted was destroyed by Heavy Storm "Now, I activate another Ancient Rules!"

"_Another_ Ancient Rules?" Stephanie asked. Victor eyes stared at the duel.

"ZK's usual finisher," Steve said.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Ancient Rules, as you all now, is a new spell card that allows players to easily summon high level monster to the field, as long as they are normal monsters. So, ZK's is gonna summon one of his biggest monsters," Steve informed them.

"Rise to the field, Tri Horned Dragon!" ZK commanded and the powerful monster was summoned to the field. A large wicked and blue scaled wingless dragon with 3 sharp yellow horns and claws rose up on the field. It roared out ferociously to announce its presence. Amara gulped as she stared up at the gigantic dragon.

(Tri-Horned Dragon: 2850 ATK/2350 DEF)

"I then summon Vorse Raider!"

The grinning beast warrior appeared next to the dragon.

(Vorse Raider: 1900 ATK/1200 DEF)

"Oh…crud," she muttered.

"Sorry, Amara, but it's game over for you! Tri-Horned Dragon! Black Flame Blast! Vorse Raider, Raider Slash! Direct Attack!" The beast warrior lunged forward and slashed at Amara.

* * *

Amara: 1100 LP

* * *

The then dragon reared back its head and then opened its jaws wide, sending a black blast of flames at Amara. She was sent flying by the attack but luckily her brother caught her. She had swirlies in her eyes and was dizzy.

* * *

Amara: 0 LP

* * *

"Ow…" she groaned. ZK stepped off the field and then went to check up on her. 

"Is she okay?" ZK asked. Sebastian nodded.

"My sister has a hard head," he said. "She'll recover and be up to duel again."

"That's good."

"An interesting strategy, using normal monsters over effect monsters and relying on their brute strength to win," said Victor, having figured out ZK's strategy.

"Yep, basically," answered ZK with a shrug. "What about you two? What kind of decks do you play?"

"My deck is based on winged-beast type monsters," said Stephanie.

"I'd rather show you my deck," said Victor. He looked at Sebastian. "How about it?"

Sebastian looked at Victor, as if analyzing him. "Alright," said Sebastian as he and Victor stepped up on the stage.

Their life points shot up to 4000 as they drew their initial five cards.

* * *

Victor: 4000 LP 

Sebastian: 4000 LP

* * *

"I'll allow you to go first," said Sebastian. 

"Alright," said Victor as he drew his card. "I'll start with a Book move. Vilepawn Archfiend to e4!" said Victor as he placed his card on the field. The monster had dark red colored skin and what appeared to be armor made of bone. Its left arm had a shield on the forearm and three claws. Its right arm was a blade.

(Vilepawn Archfiend: 1200 ATK/ 200 DEF)

"A what?" asked Steve.

"A Book move is a basic opening move in chess," explained Stephanie.

"Then I'll set a facedown card and pass to you," said Victor. A facedown card appeared.

"I draw," said Sebastian. "I set one monster and two more facedown and that is my turn." The three facedown cards appeared in their respective positions.

"I draw. Now I am forced to pay 500 life points due to my Vilepawn."

* * *

Victor: 3500 LP

* * *

"Now, I set a monster and another facedown card and end my turn," said Victor. The two facedown cards appeared. 

"Draw. I summon my Alien Shocktrooper." A green amphibious looking monster appeared on the field. It wore blue armor and walked on four legs, its tail slashing around behind it.

(Alien Shocktrooper: 1900 ATK/ 800 DEF)

"Attack his Vilepawn Archfiend! Galactic Slash!" The Shocktrooper charged at the Archfiend and slashed through it.

* * *

Victor: 2800 LP

* * *

"I end my turn," said Sebastian. 

"I draw… I flip summon my Desrook Archfiend." The monster flipped over to reveal a demonic face on what looked like a castle tower with claw tipped tentacles.

(Desrook Archfiend: 1100 ATK/ 1800 DEF)

"Now I summon my Archfiend Soldier," said Victor as placed the card on his duel disk. It looked like an armored demon with curved horns and a cape.

(Archfiend Soldier: 1900 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

"Now I play my Dark Pendant, attaching it to my Soldier." A black pendant appeared around the fiend's neck.

(Archfiend Soldier: 2400 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

"Soldier, attack his Shocktrooper with Hell Smash!" The soldier leapt into the air and delivered a devastating drop kick onto the Shocktrooper.

* * *

Sebastian: 3500 LP

* * *

"I end my turn." 

"Draw," said Sebastian. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." The facedown monster appeared on the field.

"I draw," said Victor. "Chaining to the draw I activate my facedown card, Battle-Scarred, choosing my Desrook. This means that all the life points I pay for my Desrook are also taken from your life points." A dark glow appeared around the two as their life points decreased.

* * *

Victor: 2300 LP 

Sebastian: 3000 LP

* * *

"And now it's time to end this. I summon my Terrorking Archfiend." A large demon with crimson, muscular skin appeared on the field. It unfurled its wings and let out a terrifying roar. 

(Terrorking Archfiend: 2000 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

"Now I equip my Axe of Despair to my King." A large axe fell from the sky and crashed to the ground. The king would have grinned if it could before it picked the weapon up.

(Terrorking Archfiend: 3000 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

"And now I activate my final card, Checkmate!" The Terrorking let out a powerful roar as he slammed the axe into the Desrook. The tower Archfiend gave a last roar before it vanished in a haze of light. "This card allows me to sacrifice a monster for my Terrorking Archfiend to attack directly. Destroy him with Royal Slaughter!" The demonic king fired a beam from his open hand and followed up by throwing his axe at Sebastian, knocking him off the stage.

"Checkmate," said Victor, snapping his fingers.

* * *

Sebastian: 0 LP

* * *

"I must say I'm impressed," Sebastian grinned. "A duelist who can defeat another in just a few turns is definitely worthy of being in Obelisk Blue." 

"Yes," Victor agreed. "But I did have to work for my skills. I have a feeling that a number of the Obelisk Blue students only got here because of family influence."

"I wouldn't go around saying that," Sebastian warned. "A lot of students may not like it."

"I'm no fool," Victor agreed. "I keep my opinions to myself unless the situation calls for it. Besides, the truly skilled duelists in my dorm are able to pick up the slack."

Soon, the PA sounded, "We have now reached Duel Academy."

* * *

ZK: I decided to no longer list the cards of the players. It would take some work to do all that, unfortunately. Anyway, thanks to Shadow Element 13 and Ten Faced Paladin for helping with this chap. 3 duels in one, how about that? Anyway, what u want to happen in the future? Pls, review, PM or put it in the forum. 


	3. Chapter 3

All the students were gathered in a large auditorium area. They all stood in front of a large screen. Adam and Steve glanced at each other and glared hatefully. A man's head appeared on the screen. He was bald but had a graying black beard and mustache. You couldn't see his eyes as he was smiling and they were closed.

"Good evening and welcome my students! I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world…"

"Except for those Slifers…" muttered Adam as he continued to glare at Steve.

"Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable, depending upon how you ranked of course," said the Chancellor with a laugh. "Tonight there will be dinner in the main auditorium, where you shall meet your professors here at Duel Academy. Take care." The screen then shut off. The students quickly separated into groups, the Slifers, the Ras and the Obelisks… Except for three students, ZK, Steve and Adam.

"We're gonna finish this, Slacker! You got lucky last time, but this time I'm gonna take you down!" declared Adam.

Steve let out a sigh. "If you're so eager for another butt kicking…" began Steve.

"Then I'll duel you," interrupted ZK. "I wanna see how tough you really are."

"Any time, Slifer," said Adam with a sneer.

"You sure about this, ZK?" Steve asked.

"I need to blow off some steam, Steve," ZK informed him, "And kicking this guy's butt will be able to do just that."

"You talk big, Slacker," Adam mocked.

"We'll see," ZK grinned back.

* * *

Adam led both ZK and Steve to a clearing where they would duel. Both Duel Academy students activated their new Academy Duel Disks and drew their 5 initial cards. 

"I think I shall start this duel," Adam declared, smirking.

"Do what you want," ZK waved him off. "The sooner you start, the sooner I get to kick your butt."

* * *

ZK: 4000 LP 

Adam: 4000 LP

* * *

"Very well," Adam drew his card and smirked. "I first activate my spell card: Card Destruction, forcing us both to discard all the cards in our hands and to draw a new hand equal to the number of cards we had just discarded!" Adam grinned widely as he watched ZK frowned and growled in agitation as he was forced to discard his entire hand into the graveyard and redraw a new hand. "And by doing so I can special summon two of the Dark World Monsters I discarded." He raised his hand into the air, "So, without further ado, come forth Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (2300 ATK/ 1400 DEF) and Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (2300 ATK/ 1400 DEF)!" As commanded, the two Dark World fiends rose up onto the field, brandishing their weapons. 

"Great, those two again," grumbled Steve.

"The same move again?" ZK questioned. Swarming the field with powerful Dark World monsters seemed to be this guy's forte.

"Well, I get two powerful monsters without tribute and a nearly full hand," Adam said cockily. "Now, I'll set two cards facedown on the field and activate Mystic Plasma Zone, a Field Spell card!" The area around them became covered in dark clouds and this only made it more frightening. ZK shivered a bit. "This field spell gives all Dark Attribute monsters a 500 attack point boost but cuts their defense by 400 points. But, it's a small price to pay to strengthen my demons. My Dark World monsters need the home-field advantage, after all."

(Sillva, Warlord of Dark World: 2800 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

(Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World: 2800 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

"And with that I end my turn," Adam smirked. "Go on, draw."

"Don't tell me what to do, I can duel myself," ZK said as he drew a card. He scanned his hand and nodded. "Alright, first I play my spell card, Heart of the Underdog and then I'll set two cards facedown and then summon Soul Tiger (0 ATK/ 2100 DEF) in defense mode!" The tiger made of blue flames appeared in a crouching defensive position. "And I end my turn."

Adam drew and declared "And thus I activate THIS card!" Adam flipped up his facedown card, "Dark World Lightning! By discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one facedown card on the field and destroy it, so I think I'll destroy THAT one!" Adam pointed to one of ZK's facedown cards and destroyed it, revealing it to be Solemn Wishes. "And next I'll summon the card I just discarded, "Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600 ATK/ 1300 DEF)!"

When the spear wielding Dark World monster appeared on the field, its attack points rose as well

(Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World: 2100 ATK/ 900 DEF)

"Now, Sillva, destroy that Soul Tiger with Slash of Darkness!" Adam commanded and the massive silver fiend slashed the tiger in half, destroying it. "Now, Goldd, Beiige, direct attack! Axe of the Dark World and Impalement of Darkness!" Both monsters charged for ZK but then he smirked.

"I activate Soul Resurrection!" ZK announced, flipping up his facedown card which depicted an ethereal woman. "This trap card allows me to special summon a normal monster from the graveyard in defense mode!"

"So what!" Adam snapped, "Your Soul Tiger is too weak to defend you!"

"Who says it's my Soul Tiger I'll be summoning?" A rock wall rose up and blocked the two attacking Dark World monsters, causing them to stagger back. "I think my Labyrinth Wall is good enough to be my shield!"

(Labyrinth Wall: 0 ATK/ 3000 DEF)

"Hold on!" Adam protested. "When did that wall go into your graveyard!?"

"When you activated Card Destruction," ZK reminded. "And since both your monsters attacked, you lose life points."

* * *

Adam: 2900 LP

* * *

"Good save ZK!" cheered Steve. 

Adam growled. "Well, I set this card facedown and end my turn."

"My move, draw," ZK said as he drew a card. "Now, my Heart of the Underdog activates. If I draw a normal monster during my Draw Phase I can draw again. So, I just drew Vorse Raider, so I draw again." ZK did just that. "I drew Luster Dragon, so I draw again. I drew Insect Knight so I draw again; I drew Giant Soldier of Stone so I draw again. I drew another Giant Soldier of Stone so I draw again. I drew another Luster Dragon so I draw again. I drew Gogiga Gagagigo so I draw again. I drew my Tri-Horned Dragon so I draw again." ZK now held 11 cards in hand. He scanned his cards and smiled. "Okay, perfect."

"What are you going to do now?" Adam demanded.

"I'm going to win," ZK said.

"Hah! Just try it!" Adam dared, laughing.

"Alright, you asked for it." ZK activated a card in his hand. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Mystic Plasma Zone!"

"I chain with this, Dark Deal! Now, I change the effect of your card into forcing me to discard a card from hand." Adam discarded a card and smirked. "And it's just perfect, because now I can summon it! Come forth, Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World!"

From the depth of the darkness, rose one of the biggest monsters ZK and Steve had ever seen. It was a massive fiend with a skeletal face with curved horns and gripping a vicious looking two-pronged spear. Its body glowed with multi-colors of the rainbow. This was Reign Beaux, Overlord of Dark World (2500 ATK/ 1800 DEF) and it grew more powerful with the presence of Mystic Plasma Zone (3000 ATK/ 1400 DEF).

"That can't good," said Steve with a gulp.

"Reign-Beaux can be special summoned if it's discarded by a card effect controlled by my opponent, but since I changed your Mystical Space Typhoon's effect, that makes it legal. So, now Reign-Beaux's special ability activates!" The towering fiend roared. And then the Labyrinth Wall on ZK's side of the field and all his spells and traps (Heart of the Underdog and Soul Resurrection) cards were destroyed, leaving his entire field bare.

"Oh crap! That really can't be good!" exclaimed Steve.

"And when my turn comes," Adam said confidently, "My Dark World monster will take you down where you belong, Slifer!"

"It ain't over till the fat lady sings, blue-boy!" ZK mocked. "Because it's still my turn!" He then activated another card. "I activate Heavy Storm to destroy all the spells and traps on the field, so Mystic Plasma Zone and your facedown are destroyed!" The powerful wind blasted both of Adam's cards apart. Adam just smirked.

"So what? I don't need them to win!" Adam shot back. "And even without my Mystic Plasma Zone, they are still strong enough to defeat you!"

Goldd, Wu Lord of Dark World (2300 ATK/ 1400 DEF)

Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (2300 ATK/ 1400 DEF)

Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600 ATK/ 1300 DEF)

Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World: (2500 ATK/ 1800 DEF)

"I wasn't done, yet," ZK continued. "I now activate Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." ZK did just that and smiled at what he drew. "Now I activate Lightning Vortex and discard my Vorse Raider to activate it!" ZK slid the monster into the graveyard and then bolts of lightning in the sky rained down on the Dark World monsters, destroying them! Adam roared.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!"

"Now, I end this duel in my favor by summoning my strongest monster," ZK said dangerously. "I activate Ancient Rules!"

"That Tri-Horned Dragon thing?" Adam scoffed. "Please, I will still survive and then I will defeat you."

"Who said I was going to summon Tri-Horned Dragon?" ZK asked and then Adam's eyes widened.

"You can't have anything stronger!" Adam protested. "You can't!"

"If you had paid attention to the cards I drew because of Heart of the Underdog, you'd know I do. I now summon the powerful Gogiga Gagagigo in attack mode!" ZK announced and the monster rose up to the field. It was a humanoid reptile creature with a mixture of green and red scales covering its body. Parts of its body had been replaced by cybernetic armor. It swung its tail as its claws and teeth gleamed. It then let out a hiss as its tongue slithered out of its mouth. "Try and say _that_ three times fast."

(Gogiga Gagagigo: 2950 ATK/ 2800 DEF)

Steve eyes widened and he whistled. "Woah…That thing is nearly as strong as the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Now, Gogiga Gagagigo…finish him off…WITH GOGIGA TAIL SWING!" ZK commanded and the monster swung its massive tail which sent Adam flying back and crashing into a tree with a thud.

* * *

Adam: 0 LP

* * *

ZK checked his disk. "Hm…not one life point lost. That's a good record." He was still at 4000 since the beginning of the duel. Steve ran up to him and patted his back. 

"That was amazing!" Steve congratulated.

"Thanks." ZK smiled.

"When did you get THAT card?"

ZK dug his hand into his deck box and took out three other cards and also removed Gogiga Gagagigo from his duel disk. "My sister gave them to me before I left." The cards that ZK was holding were Gigobyte, Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo and Gogiga Gagagigo. Steve whistled.

"And I always thought your Tri-Horned Dragon was your strongest monster," Steve said, impressed.

"It was, but Tri-Horned Dragon still holds a special place in my heart and deck," ZK told him. It was his first card after all so it had sentimental value.

Adam picked himself up and growled angrily before he roared and pulled a fist back to charge and deck ZK for humiliating him. However, someone grabbed his fist, stopping him.

"That's enough, Adam!" the other person spoke, sternly. It was Victor.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Adam demanded. Victor then grabbed Adam by the collar and hauled him up, glaring into his eyes.

"Your behavior is both dishonorable and a disgrace to the Obelisk Blue dorm. You were defeated, end of story. The only thing to do is to accept it and move on." Victor dropped Adam onto his rear. "Now, get out of my sight. The welcome dinner for all the students and teachers is about to start." Adam huffed and ran off. Victor smiled at the two Slifers.

"Thanks, Victor," ZK said.

"You're welcome, and that was one impressive monster," Victor complimented.

"Thanks."

"But, relying on power isn't really enough to win duel," Victor advised.

"I know that," ZK agreed. "That's why I use spells and traps that support my monsters. They don't have any special abilities so they need the extra help."

"Well, take this then," Victor said as he tossed a card to ZK but Steve caught it for him. Victor quirked an eyebrow.

"ZK has very bad hand-eye coordination, plus he's a bit short-sighted," Steve explained.

"Hey! I don't need glasses!" ZK protested.

"But you still need to sit in the front of the class just to see the blackboard back at home," Steve retorted.

"Details, details," ZK waved him off. "So, what is that card?"

Steve showed it to him. It was Elemental Hero Avian.

"An Elemental Hero?" ZK snatched the card off Steve's hands. "Cool!" He asked Victor, "And you want me to have it?"

"Let's just say I think it belongs with you, now you two better go or you'll be late for the dinner gathering. Oh and Steve?"

"Yeah, Victor?" asked Steve.

"You might be surprised at who the new Duel History teacher is…" said Victor cryptically as he walked away.

"Wonder what that was about?" said ZK.

"Don't know but like he said, we better hurry up" said Steve as he and ZK ran towards the main auditorium.

* * *

"Please tell me you're joking?" groaned Steve. Standing before Steve was a man who looked like an older version of him. He had dark blonde hair and gray eyes. He wore a brown bomber jacket over a white buttoned up shirt and brown pants. He also wore a hat similar to Steve's and had five o'clock shadow.

"What's the matter? Not happy to see your old man?" asked the man.

"Dad, you disappeared for two years looking for that freakin' temple in Egypt, of course I'm happy to see you. However, I am a little shocked at the fact that you're a teacher at my school!" said Steve.

"Yeah, after I finished my dig a couple weeks ago Sheppard called me and asked me to be a teacher here. But Steve, I found it! I found the lost Temple of Anubis! Do you have any idea of how many tablets they had there! And each one of them was sent straight to Pegasus. They'll be cards soon." ZK ran up to the two.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Tyler," said ZK.

"Good to see you too, Ezekiel," said Mr. Tyler as he slapped ZK on the back, nearly knocking him over. Chancellor Sheppard stepped up to the stage and told everyone to take their seats.

"First off I would like to introduce you to our teachers. First we have Dr. Villean Crowler, our Techniques Professor." A man, or possibly a woman, stepped forward. He/She wore a more regal variation on the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. His/Her blonde hair was sectioned in two layers, with the layer furthest from his/her face tightly-bound in a ponytail, and he/she also wore crescent-shaped earrings. "Then we have Professor Ivan Robertson, our Mythology professor, and Professor Henry Tyler, our new Duel History teacher. Next is our Alternate Strategies teacher, Professor Ellen Baker." The two duel proctors and Steve's father stepped forward. Chancellor Sheppard then continued through all the other teachers until he finished. "Now please, eat and meet your new classmates and teachers." Soon the students began walking around, meeting their potential friends/enemies. Adam was talking to three fellow first year Obelisk Blue students, plotting against Steve and ZK.

"… So, as soon as they leave, we jump them and take their decks. Without their decks, those slackers will definitely get kicked out." They then heard a cough behind them. They turned around to see Prof. Tyler standing behind them.

"Now, you four weren't planning on doing anything to my son and his buddy, were ya?" asked Prof. Tyler. They were silent. "Here's an idea, I'll duel you." Prof. Tyler pointed at Adam. "If I win, you leave my boy and his bud alone. If you win, I won't get you expelled for plotting against your fellow students. Deal?"

"Fine," grumbled Adam. The two walked up onto the podium, people gathering around to watch the duel. ZK, Steve, Amara and Sebastian got closer to the podium to get a better look at the action.

"DUEL!!!"

* * *

Prof. Tyler: 4000 LP

Adam: 4000 LP

* * *

"I'll go first…" said Prof. Tyler as he drew his sixth card. "I'll summon my Maharaghi in attack mode!" A monster that looked like a small, jeweled, stone doll appeared on his field.

(Maharaghi: 1200 ATK/ 1700 DEF)

"Then I'll set three facedowns and end my turn." The three facedown cards appeared and then the Prof's Maharaghi vanished.

"What happened to his monster?" asked Amara.

"Maharaghi is a Spirit monster. At the end of the turn a Spirit monster is summoned it returns to the owner's hand," explained Sebastian.

"He also leaves himself wide open!" said Adam as he drew his sixth card. "Time for my favorite opening… Card Destruction!!! Now we discard our hands and draw cards equal to the number of cards we discarded."

"Activate Trap! Reckless Greed!" exclaimed Prof. Tyler. His card flipped up to reveal a man grinning greedily, about to grab a treasure chest that was obviously booby trapped. "This card let's me draw two more cards, but I have to skip my Draw Phase for my next 2 turns." Prof. Tyler drew his cards. He then discarded his five cards and drew five new ones. Adam then discarded his five cards and drew his new ones. "I discarded my Goldd, Wu-Lord of the Dark World. So now he comes back to the field!" The lord of the Dark World was summoned to the field.

(Goldd, Wu-Lord of the Dark World: 2300 ATK/ 1400 DEF)

"Now I set this monster and attack directly. Goldd hit him with Axe of the Dark World!" The facedown monster appeared. Goldd then slammed his axe across Prof. Tyler.

Prof. Tyler: 1700 LP

"I end my turn."

"My move then. First I activate my Ancient Key." The Prof. activated the card, which looked like a stone key. "This card lets me special summon two Stone Giant monster cards from my deck." Prof. Tyler then searched through his deck and placed them on the field in defense mode. As their name suggested, they looked like 2 giants made of stone, their arms crossed over in defense.

(Stone Giant: 400 ATK/ 2000 ATK)

He then examined Adam's field. "I activate my facedown card, Zero Gravity! This card lets me change all of our face-up monsters positions on the field." His monsters stood tall while Adam's Wu-Lord of the Dark World kneeled down and crossed his arms in a defensive position. "Now I activate my other facedown, another Zero Gravity." The monsters returned to their original positions. "Now I activate my Ancient Key's other ability, which lets me bring out an Ancient Gate. Then I'll activate my field spell, Ancient City!" He slid the card into its position and a large stone temple appeared behind him. "Next I activate my Premature Burial to bring back my Ancient Giant!" A larger, smoother version of the Stone Giant appeared on the field.

(Ancient Giant: 2200 ATK/ 1100 DEF)

Prof. Tyler: 900 LP

"Now I sacrifice my two Stone Giants, my Ancient Giant, my Ancient Gate, and my Ancient Key!" The five cards vanished from the field. "To bring out… my Ancient Dragon!" The large dragon that looked to have stone scales appeared on the field with a threatening roar.

(Ancient Dragon: 2800 ATK/ 2100 DEF)

"Now I remove all the rock monsters in my graveyard to bring out my Megarock Dragon!" The ground trembled as the monster appeared. It was shaped like a turtle, whose entire body was made of spiky rocks and small boulders. It let out a roar that shook the earth.

(Megarock Dragon? ATK? DEF)

"My dragons attack and defense is equal to the number of rock monsters I have removed from play, which I count as six. The three that I lost to Card Destruction, and the three that I sacrificed to bring out my Ancient Dragon. So that's a nice big boost!"

(Megarock Dragon: 4200 ATK/ 4200 DEF)

"First I use my Nobleman of Crossout to get rid of that facedown monster." Then monster shattered then vanished from the field. "Now, Ancient Dragon attack his Goldd with Ancient Fire!" The dragon took in a deep breath and shot out a green flame, obliterating the Wu Lord of the Dark World.

* * *

Adam: 3500 LP

* * *

"Finally, Megarock Dragon… ATTACK WITH AVALANCHE SMASH!!!" exclaimed Prof. Tyler as his Dragon lifted its massive foot and slammed it down onto Adam.

* * *

Adam: 0 LP

* * *

Adam fell upon his knees, utterly humiliated. That loss was the third one he'd received since coming to Duel Academy, and all three were connected to Steve. He sent the teacher a glare and growled. He was gonna make Steve pay.

"Consider this a lesson about respecting other duelists," Prof. Tyler spoke firmly before stepping off the podium.

"Now, then, wasn't that fun?" Chancellor Sheppard asked as Adam was ushered by his friends off the stage. "Exciting, wasn't it?" Adam took one last look at Steve and glared.

"Mr.… I mean, Professor Tyler!" ZK called as he ran towards his best friend's dad. Steve also ran up.

"Dad, that was amazing!" Steve added.

"Thanks, kid," the man smiled.

"I mean, that was a One Turn Kill! And a wicked one at that!" ZK said excitedly. "And those monsters, wow! If I wasn't a normal monster duelist, I'd want to use them."

"Which reminds me," Prof. Tyler said as he took a card out of his pocket. "Got this card in a booster and I immediately thought of you. Consider this a belated birthday present, Ezekiel." ZK took the card and gasped.

"Wow, a Frostosaurus!" ZK admired the card. It was a dinosaur resembling a brontosaurus made of ice. It had 2600 attack points and 1700 defense points and was at level 6! It was stronger than the Dark Magician and Red Eyes Black Dragon, which were both level 7 monsters. "This will go perfect with my deck!"

"And as for you, Stevie," Prof. Tyler began.

"Yes, dad?" Steve asked.

"I think this card belongs with you," the older man gave his son a card. "I think it feels at home with you." Steve took the card and looked at it. It looked like a large Sphinx.

"Wow, the Guardian Sphinx!" It was a level 5 and had an attack 1700 and a defense of 2400, almost the opposite of ZK's new Frostosaurus.

"What can it do?" ZK asked, looking at the new monster. He wasn't into effect monsters, so he had disregarded studying up on them.

"Once per turn during my Main Phase, I can flip it into face-down Defense Position. When it's Flip Summoned, I can return all monsters on my opponent's side of the field to the owner's hand," said Steve, reading the card's text.

"Now that's a good field clearer," ZK admired.

"It is, isn't it?" Steve said. He said to his father, "Thanks, dad."

"Oh yeah, there was something else…" Prof. Tyler fished around in the inner pocket of his jacket. He then pulled out a small metal object that was attached to a gold chain. It was an ancient Egyptian Ankh. "I found this on my dig. This is an actual artifact that I found in the temple." He handed it to Steve. "Take good care of it." He then secretly handed Steve a small box. "I think you'll like these also. But keep them a secret… for now," he whispered.

Steve whispered back, slipping the box into his pocket, "Gotcha, dad."

After dinner, and the meet and greet, the teachers and students returned to their dorms. Classes would start the very next day.

* * *

"So, this is the Slifer Red Dorm," ZK admired. "It's…cozy."

By cozy, he meant it looked small in comparison to the other two higher dorms; Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue.

"Well, it's home so let's check it out," Steve said.

"Hey, what did your dad whisper to you?" asked ZK.

"That, my friend, is a secret," Steve winked before the two friends entered the dorm to make themselves at home.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 3. Whaddya think, dudes? Any suggestions for new OC's and or Decks or Duel ideas, please feel free to give them, OK? 


	4. Chapter 4

Both Slifer Red students, ZK Richards and Steve Tyler, were heading towards their first class of the day. It was the Alternative Strategies class being taught by Professor Ellen Baker.

"Can you believe your old man is the head of our dorm?" ZK asked.

"I'm just surprised to see him again," Steve shrugged. "Say are you still going to keep staring at that card or what?"

In ZK's hand was the Elemental Hero Avian card that Victor had given him. It was a weak monster in terms of ATK and DEF points and didn't seem to fit ZK's deck style at all.

"Stat wise, it's a pretty weak monster compared to your other ones," Steve remarked.

"I don't think weak is the right word, Stevie," ZK said, slipping the card into his deck case. "I was taught by my sis that all cards, no matter what level or how many points they have, are valuable. They all have great potential if used right."

"Well, your sis did win every tournament she entered for the last 3 years. Say, she's in the Pro-Circuit, isn't she?"

ZK nodded. Both of them then entered the classroom. It looked like a university lecture hall. Looking at their seat assignments, noting they were next to each other, the two students in red sat down on their assigned seats. They didn't notice another pair of Slifers eyeing them in keen interest before Professor Baker entered to start the class. Like they had seen her before, she was quite lovely and most of the boys, and a number of the girls, couldn't help but stare.

"Now, class, as you are well aware or may not, there are several ways to win a duel. Of course, the most common way is to decrease your opponent's life points to 0. Now, can anyone tell me how else you can win without targeting the life points?" A few of the students muttered amongst themselves. "Come on," she encouraged. "It's not that hard."

Steve raised his hand and Professor Baker noted, "Yes, Mr. Tyler?"

Steve rolled his eyes. He preferred to be called Steve but she did call on him after he raised his hand. He stood up and answered, "By using Exodia the Forbidden One. When a player holds all the 5 cards that form Exodia, they automatically win the duel."

Professor Baker smiled, "Very good, Mr. Tyler." Steve sat down and the teacher continued, "Now, class, the purpose of this class is for you to learn alternative strategies in winning duels. I will teach you about monster effects, spells, traps and combos that will allow you to attain victory in a variety of unconventional means. Now, does anyone know what the term 'milling' means?" She scanned the room. "How about you, Mr. Hasuma?"

A young man looked up. He had long braided auburn hair and emerald green eyes. He wore his Slifer Red jacket over a red Chinese shirt and black slacks. He stood up, "Um… A Mill Deck centers around getting through the contents of your opponent's deck very rapidly. Using cards such as Needle Worm, Card Destruction, Morphing Jar, and Cyber Jar," answered the boy.

"Excellent," said Prof. Baker. "Now, as you all know, I specialize in a burn deck. Can anyone tell me what the point of a burn deck is?" The girl sitting next to Leonard raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Hasuma?" The girl stood up. She had long black hair with a bow on top and storm blue eyes. She wore a black tank top under her Slifer Red jacket and a red mini-skirt.

"A burn deck focuses on dealing damage to your opponent's life points without having to attack," answered the girl.

"Very good," Prof. Baker acknowledged. "Burning is a way of targeting your opponent's life points without the need of attacking. There are several ways of burning your opponent's life points, either using monster effects, spells, or traps. Today's lesson will cover the burn strategy."

* * *

"Now, for homework, I'd like a one page essay on an effect monster, spell, or trap card that can be used in a burn strategy. Now, class dismissed."

The students began to shuffle out of their seats. Steve was keeping his paper in his bag as ZK pocketed his tape recorder.

"Wow, never thought burning was so…interesting," ZK said.

"Burn only works as well if you can stall, it seems," Steve said.

"True."

"Hey," a female voice called and the two Slifers looked to see the boy and the girl from earlier.

"Um…can we help you?" Steve asked.

"I think you can," the girl, Kat, grinned, "Word on the street is that you two beat that jerk Adam, true?"

"You bet we did!" ZK boasted. Steve shook his head at his friend.

"Yeah, so?" Steve asked.

"My bro and I want to challenge you two to a couple of duels." Kat pointed to ZK, "I wanna duel him."

"Me?" ZK blinked. "Why?"

"We each tossed a coin to see who got to duel who," Kat replied.

"It was the only way to decide," the boy, Leo, added. "That means, Steve Tyler, that I am your opponent."

"Okay, but where do we duel and when?" ZK asked.

"After all classes are done for the day, meet us up at the Slifer Dorm," Kat said. "Don't be late, boys."

The two twin Slifers then walked out of class. "Am I the only one confused by what just happened?" asked Steve.

"Ah, I see you've met Katherine and Leonard Hasuma," said a voice behind the two. Steve and ZK turned around to see two people, both male. One had silver hair and blue eyes. He wore his Slifer red blazer closed and kaki pants and brown shoes. He has a pair of safety goggles around his neck. The other had spiky brown hair, with the spikes dyed green and blue eyes. He wore his red blazer closed with black pants and shoes. "My name is Nathaniel Williams, but you can call me Nate. And this is my associate Clint Batson," said Nate, the one with silver hair, motioning toward Clint.

Clint stood there for a few moments before saying "I could really use some tacos," he then walked away. ZK and Steve looked at Clint's retreating form with confused looks.

"Don't mind him," said Nate. "He's well… weird."

* * *

Classes ended later that afternoon and, as promised, ZK and Steve showed up at the dorm.

"Glad you two made it," said Kat.

"I never turn down a duel," said ZK as he activated his duel disk.

* * *

ZK: 4000 LP

Kat: 4000 LP

* * *

"I'll go first," said Kat as she drew her card. "I summon my Enraged Battle Ox!" A large humanoid ox clad in red armor appeared on the field, brandishing an axe.

(Enraged Battle Ox: 1700 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

"Then I'll set these two cards and end my turn." The facedown cards appeared on the field.

"I draw. I set this card and activate Heart of the Underdog," said ZK as he set his monster and activated his spell card. "I end my turn."

"Okay then," said Kat as she drew her card. "I sacrifice my Enraged Battle Ox to summon my Manticore of Darkness!" The Ox vanished in swirling energy, only to be replaced by a very menacing monster. It had the body and head of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, and black wings.

(Manticore of Darkness: 2300 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

"Woah," ZK's eyes widened.

"Now I activate the spell card, Wild Nature's Release!" The Manticore let out a powerful roar. "This increases my Manticore's attack by its defense points!"

(Manticore of Darkness: 3300 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

"Next I activate my Monster Reborn to bring back my Enraged Battle Ox!" The armor-clad monster returned to the field with a roar. "Now, Manticore of Darkness attack his facedown monster with Bestial Roar!" The monster let out a powerful roar, causing Steve's facedown to shatter. It flipped over briefly to reveal a tiger made of blue flames.

(Soul Tiger: 0 ATK/ 2100 DEF)

The roar echoed past the creature and slammed into ZK, knocking him backwards.

* * *

ZK: 2800 LP

* * *

"How did that happen?!" exclaimed ZK.

"Thanks to my Enraged Battle Ox, my Manticore deals piercing damage," explained Kat. "Now, Enraged Battle Ox, attack him directly with Raging Axe Slam!" The best-warrior roared and slammed his axe across ZK's chest, causing him to stagger back.

* * *

ZK: 1100 LP

* * *

"Now I activate my facedown card, Ultimate Offering. I pay 500 lifepoints to bring out my Thousand Needles."

* * *

Kat: 3500 LP

* * *

A monster that looked like a spiky haired orange rodent appeared on the field.

(Thousand Needles: 1000 ATK/ 1800 DEF)

"Attack him with Needle Shot!" The small monster shot several of its needles at ZK.

* * *

ZK: 100

* * *

"Now I end my turn. Because of my Wild Nature's Release, my Manticore is sent to the grave. But I can discard a beast type monster to bring him back to the field." The Manticore vanished, only to come back to the field after Kat discarded her card.

"I draw!" declared ZK. "Now, my Heart of the Underdog activates. If I draw a normal monster during my Draw Phase I can draw again. So, I just drew Giant Soldier of Stone, so I draw again." ZK did just that. "I drew another Giant Soldier of Stone, so I draw again. I drew Elemental Hero Avian, so I draw once more." ZK now held 7 cards in hand. He scanned his cards. "Okay, now how am I gonna make this work… I'll start by activating my Monster Reborn to bring back my Soul Tiger!" The monster made of blue flames appeared on ZK's field. "Next I activate my Enemy Controller, sacrificing my Soul Tiger to gain control of your Manticore!" Kat's monster flapped its wings and flew over to ZK's side of the field as the flames that made up the Soul Tiger's body dispersed. "Then I activate Snatch Steal to take control of your Enraged Battle Ox!" The monster turned around and let out a snort before storming over to ZK's side. ZK looked over his remaining cards. He looked at Elemental Hero Avian. '_I don't know why… but I feel like I need this card._' "I summon my Elemental Hero Avian!"

(Elemental Hero Avian: 1000 ATK/1000 DEF)

"Elemental Hero…Avian?" Kat repeated. "Okay, are you really that ZK guy I heard about?"

"Yeah, why?" ZK questioned.

"Well, word has it that you use powerful normal monsters in terms of ATK or DEF stats. Avian doesn't seem to cut it."

ZK eyes narrowed as he replied calmly, "He may not have that much power, but he's full of surprises."

"_Thank you for the compliment, Master Ezekiel_," ZK heard a voice and he looked around in bewilderment.

"Huh?" Where had the voice come from?

"_Look in front of you_," the voice said again and ZK followed it towards…

"Avian?" ZK gaped. The Elemental Hero nodded. ZK smiled. "Okay, I may not know what's going to happen, but I'm gonna finish this! Manticore of Darkness, attack Thousand Needle with Bestial Roar!" The Manticore roared and it smashed the rodent to pieces.

* * *

Kat: 2200 LP

* * *

"Oh, crud," Kat gulped. Her facedown, Bottomless Pit Trap, wouldn't do any good at this point.

"Now, Enraged Battle Ox, attack directly with Raging Ax Slam!" the Minotaur warrior charged and swiped at Kat, causing her to stagger.

* * *

Kat: 500 LP

* * *

"Now, Avian, attack…with Feather Hailstorm!" The Elemental Hero nodded in acknowledgement before flapping his wings and taking flight. Kat looked up and uttered two words.

"Oh…crap," she moaned as Avian fired a rain of his feathers directly at her, cutting her life points down to nothing.

* * *

Kat: 0 LP

* * *

Leo rushed over to his sister and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, wiping her brow. "Many, you're good," she said to ZK. "But I was hoping you would've used one of your bigger monsters to beat me instead of that weak Avian thing."

ZK frowned, "Never insult my cards." He then turned and slapped Steve's shoulder. "You're up, Steve." Steve stepped forward and so did Leo. They faced each other and activated their duel disks.

Leo smiled and bowed, "Please, give me your all. I hate it when people forfeit."

Steve snorted, "You think I'm gonna forfeit?"

"Oh, let's just say when you see what you'll be facing, you'll understand," Leo said as he drew his cards. "Now, then, I think I'll start off with summoning my Cave Dragon in attack mode!" the large wingless green dragon appeared on the field. It gave out a grunt.

(Cave Dragon: 2000 ATK/100 DEF)

"2000 attack points!?" ZK shouted, shocked. None of his friend's Gravekeepers had that kind of power without Necrovalley.

"Next I shall place two spell or trap cards down to the field and then I will end my turn." Leo set his two cards down on the field. "Now, it's your move."

"Okay," Steve declared, "I draw and summon one monster facedown to the field and set one card facedown!" He then snapped his fingers. "Your move."

Leo drew and after inspecting his card, he said. "I summon Masked Dragon, in attack mode!" a red and white dragon wearing a white mask over its face appeared on the field.

(Masked Dragon: 1400 ATK/1100 DEF)

"Next I activate one of my facedown cards, Stamping Destruction," the card flipped up, "Now, this card will destroy one of your facedown spell or trap cards, but only if I have a dragon on the field, and I have two." Masked Dragon flew over to Steve's side of the field and smashed his facedown card, Mirror Force, before flying back to Leo's side of the field. Steve grimaced. "Also, it will deal you 500 points of damage."

* * *

Steve: 3500 LP

* * *

"Next, I activate my second facedown card, a trap called Dragon's Rage. This card allows my dragons to deal piercing damage, but I suspect your monster has a high defense so I think I'll boost my dragons with this card; the Field Spell known as Mountain!"

As he activated the card, the entire field changed and they looked like they were on top of a mountain. ZK looked around.

"Wow, these holograms are so realistic," ZK admired.

"My brother loves the scenery," Kat shrugged.

"Now, my dragons both receive a 200 attack and defense point boost," Leo added.

(Cave Dragon: 2200 ATK/ 300 DEF)

(Masked Dragon: 1600 ATK/ 1200 DEF)

* * *

"Cave Dragon, attack with Cave Dragon Typhoon!" Leo declared and the dragon drew in its breath and blasted Steve's facedown monster, Gravekeeper's Spy.

"My Spy flipped up so now I can summon another monster with Gravekeeper in its name so I summon a second Gravekeeper's Spy!" Steve said and another Spy appeared, kneeling defensively.

Gravekeeper's Spy: 1200 ATK/ 2000 DEF

"Well, interesting, but well I think I'll end my turn by setting this card facedown," Leo said. "Oh, and don't forget, my Cave Dragon has dealt you 200 points of damage thanks to Dragon's Rage."

* * *

Steve: 3300 LP

* * *

Steve drew his card and set it before setting another monster facedown. "I end my turn."

Leo drew his card and stared at Steve coldly, "I am seeing less and less that you are even truly able to defeat an Obelisk."

"It's still early in the duel, pal," Steve retorted.

"Well, very well," Leo then activated a spell card, "My second Stamping Destruction comes into effect!"

"I don't think so!" Steve declared, "I chain using the Rite of Spirits, and thus revive one of my Gravekeepers, so Gravekeeper's Spy returns to the field!"

The previous Spy returned and kneeled next to its double in a defensive pose.

"Clever," Leo said as he watched Steve's monster reappear on the field. "Now my spell is nullified. But I can still attack so Cave Dragon, attack the facedown monster! Cave Dragon Typhoon!" the blast of wind blasted the facedown monster, revealing a large bald man in robes.

"You just activated the effect of my Gravekeeper's Guard!" Steve proclaimed, "When he gets flipped, I get to return one of your monsters to your hand, so that means your Cave Dragon bounces right back!"

The Cave Dragon vanished.

"But you still receive damage from the difference of my dragon's attack and your monster's defense," Leo remarked.

* * *

Steve: 3000 LP

* * *

"I end my turn," Leo said.

"Well, here I go!" Steve drew his card. "Okay, I first use the card, my Gravekeeper's Commandant, discarding it take a field spell card from my deck!" Steve grinned, "And now I activate the Field Spell Necrovalley and-"

"Will do nothing!" Leo exclaimed, flipping his facedown card, "Activate Counter Trap, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell! By discarding a spell card, namely my Dragon's Gunfire, I can negate the activation of a spell card and destroy it!" Steve gritted his teeth as he was forced to send his Necrovalley to the graveyard, "And as an added bonus, the card negated by this trap can no longer be used in the duel, so any copies you have are now useless!"

"Oh, man!" ZK gaped.

"Way to go, bro!" Kat cheered.

"I've heard about you, Steve Tyler. Your Necrovalley card is like the heart of your deck, the thing that makes your deck work," Leo narrowed his eyes, "But reliance on one card will be your downfall."

"I can still duel!" Steve shouted out, "So, now I sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Spy for Gravekeeper's Chief!" the Spy vanished, and was replaced by the more powerful Chief.

(Gravekeeper's Chief: 1900 ATK/1200 DEF)

"And because I special summoned him, I can summon my Gravekeeper's Guard back in defense mode!"

The Guard appeared with its stats displayed, kneeling defensively.

(Gravekeeper's Guard: 1000 ATK/1900)

"Now, my Chief, attack the Masked Dragon!" the Chief chanted and let loose a magical blast that shattered the Masked Dragon apart.

* * *

Leo: 3700 LP

* * *

"Did you forget my monster had a special ability? Now it activates!" Leo announced and a new dragon appeared to the field. It was a light brown and orange dragon with its hands gripped into fists. "My Armed Dragon LV 3, summoned from my deck due to the effect of my Masked Dragon!"

(Armed Dragon LV3: 1200 ATK/ 900 DEF)

Attack and Defense stats due to Mountain: (1400 ATK/ 1100 DEF)

"I end my turn," Steve said.

"An Armed Dragon LV3," ZK stared, "Oh, no!"

"I draw and now my dragon grows up!" Leo said and the dragon began to glow and GROW! "Meet Armed Dragon LV5!"

This dragon was bigger and its scales had turns black and red. It spikes were more pronounced and its knuckles had sharp spikes as well.

(Armed Dragon LV5: 2400 ATK/1700 DEF)

"And because Mountain is in play, it receives a power boost," Leo said.

(Armed Dragon LV5: 2600 ATK/1900 DEF)

"Now, Armed Dragon, attack…the Gravekeeper's Spy!"

The dragon roared and threw its fist straight at the Spy. It was destroyed and shattered, taking more of Steve's life points.

* * *

Steve: 2400 LP

* * *

"Now, I end my turn," Leo said. "And thus my dragon grow even bigger, becoming Armed Dragon LV7!" the dragon roared and increased in size, becoming even more menacing.

(Armed Dragon LV7: 2800 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

"And it grows stronger because of Mountain," Steve said dryly. Leo nodded.

"Correct," Leo nodded

(Armed Dragon LV7: 3000 ATK/ 1200 DEF)

ZK was nervous. Steve was about to lose and his defenses were being trampled over. What could his friend do?

"I draw…" said Steve. He looked at the card he just drew, his Gravekeeper's Assailant. He looked in his hand and noticed that he had a second one in his hand. He looked over his entire hand, hoping for some kind of strategy. His hand contained two Gravekeeper's Assailant, Terraforming, and Pot of Greed. "I activate my Terraforming! So I grab a field spell, my Temple of Anubis!" Steve then activated his card. The mountains fell to the ground as a temple appeared behind Steve, statues of Anubis, the Jackal God of Judgment, guarding the gate.

(Armed Dragon LV7: 2800 ATK/ 1200 DEF)

"Now I'm going to show you something amazing. I activate Pot of Greed to draw two new cards. Now for one of the cards I drew with my Pot of Greed, my Graceful Charity! I now get to draw three cards and then I discard two cards." He showed Leo his two Gravekeeper's Assailant, and then slid them into his deck box. The spectral forms appeared on the field then flew into the temple. "One of my Temple's effects is that when a Gravekeeper monster would be sent to the grave, it's removed from the game instead. Now I activate the card Foolish Burial, this makes me choose a monster from my deck and send it to the grave, but because of my Temple, it's removed from the game instead. I choose my Gravekeeper's Curse." The monster's spectral form appeared on the field before entering the temple. "Now I discard my second Gravekeeper's Commandant to search out Necrovalley!"

"I think you may have lost it. You can't use Necrovalley," pointed out Leo.

"I'm not gonna use it, I just needed my Commandant removed from the game. Because now I'm gonna summon my third Gravekeeper's Spy!" The female monster appeared on the field.

"Oh, yeah, he's definitely lost it," said Kat.

"Then why is he smiling so widely?" questioned ZK with a smirk.

"I'm smiling because of this, my Heavy Storm!" Steve activated his card. Leo's trap was blown away. "And now my Temple's second effect activates!" The Temple began to rumble. The statues collapsed sending a shockwave throughout the field. Leo's dragon roared as it exploded. Steve's Gravekeepers screamed in pain as they exploded. "When my Temple is destroyed, it destroys all cards on the field equal to the amount of Gravekeeper's sacrificed to it. And now its final effect activates!" Three coffins rose from the ground. They opened and revealed Steve's Gravekeeper's Commandant, Gravekeeper's Curse and Gravekeeper's Assailant.

"How?!" exclaimed Leo. He was now defenseless and Steve just brought out three monsters.

"It was my Temple. When it is sent to the grave it allows me to special summon as many Gravekeeper's equal to the number of cards destroyed." The Curse activated his ability, draining Leo of his life points.

* * *

Leo: 3200 LP

* * *

"Just so you know, Leo, the heart of my deck isn't Necrovalley, but my Gravekeepers themselves! Now Curse, attack with Doomsday Purge!" Green energy shot at Leo, knocking his life points even lower.

* * *

Leo: 2400 LP

* * *

"Commandant attack with Ancient Impalement!" The monster charged at Leo and slashed through him.

* * *

Leo: 800 LP

* * *

"_Master, allow me to finish this,_" said a gruff male voice in front of Steve.

Steve looked in front of him to see his Assailant nodding at him. "No idea what's going on but, okay! Assailant finish this with Stealth Strike!" The Assailant vanished from view and appeared right in front of Leo. He then slashed both his weapons across Leo's chest before leaping back to Steve's side.

* * *

Leo: 0 LP

* * *

Steve looked at his monsters as the Curse and Commandant vanished. He then noticed that his Assailant was more see through. "_It is an honor to serve you,_" said the Assailant before it vanished.

Steve looked at the Assailant intently. '_Okay, I might be losing it. I could've sworn that my Assailant just talked to me…_'

"That… was amazing," Leo commented.

"Hey, you weren't so bad yourselves. Wonder why neither of you are in Ra," Steve replied.

"Oh, we both qualified, but we wanted to go from the bottom up," Kat said.

"Wait," ZK paused, "Let me get this straight; you actually applied to get into Slifer Red when you could've gone to Ra Yellow?"

"That's right," Leo nodded. "Plus, we both like the color red."

"Oh," Steve and ZK blinked in confusion.

"Thank you two for the duels, but now we wish to rest," Leo yawned. "See you two later."

"See ya!" Kat waved before both of them walked off and into the dorm.

"Weird twins," Steve commented.

"Very weird," ZK agreed.

* * *

Later that night, both Leo and Kat were in a clearing meeting up with two male students. One was a Ra Yellow student who had his brown hair spiked up. Another was an Obelisk Blue student who wore glasses and had shoulder length black hair.

"So, they were able to defeat you two?" the Obelisk asked the twins.

"That's right," Kat replied. "That ZK really knows how to use his Normal Monsters."

"And Steve was able to utilize his Gravekeepers well, even when I had my Armed Dragon at Level 7," Leo added.

"What do you think, Desmond?" the Ra asked the Obelisk.

The Obelisk, Desmond, went into a thinking pose and then said, "Let's continue to watch them. I want to see how far they can go."

"Why are you so interested in them, Desmond?" the Ra asked again.

"I have my reasons, Takada. If they have the potential, then maybe they can join us."


End file.
